


Kismet

by imaiazuki



Series: merthur/00q crossover series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現代AM<br/>主題是 豪宅PLAY跟沙灘PLAY XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> 配合 #【BBC版梅林】2015无肉不欢饕餮盛宴#

「下午兩點要參加慈善會議，五點跟集團主管茶敘，七點...要跟你的未婚妻Gwen吃晚餐」  
Merlin推了推眼鏡，他今天穿了深藍色細直條紋的西裝，  
整個人顯得既精明又幹練。

「呼－艱難的一天」  
金髮的主人公坐在他的大旋轉牛皮辦公椅上轉來轉去，百無聊賴。  
「Merlin...我一定得跟Gwen吃飯嗎？」  
「是的。Arthur...你知道，Pendragon集團跟Smith集團是有重大合作關係的夥伴，而你們的聯姻...」  
「停！Merlin...你再嘮叨下去，我耳朵都要長繭了。」  
「Arthur！你到底想不想統治世界？」  
「...Merlin～如果我不統治世界，你還會陪伴在我身邊嗎？」  
把他拘謹的秘書拉近，輕輕摘下他金屬框的眼鏡。  
「你明知道答案，我永遠都會陪在你身邊。」

 

叩叩

「咳，Boss...抱歉打擾你們了，不過...Uther老爺來了。」  
「喔～Gaius...我馬上過去」  
Arthur幫Merlin理了理他的西裝領口，起身～將自己的鈕扣扣上，颯爽帥氣。

 

「Merlin...我要跟你說多少次？」  
「Gaius 我很抱歉」  
「被老爺發現的話，可是會出大事的。」  
「唉...我知道。」  
「至少...等到Arthur正式當上總裁之位吧...」  
Gaius語重心長地說道。  
「我知道...我知道的...」  
Merlin深邃的眼神望著金髮男子偉岸離去的背影，暗自忖度。

 

千年。  
你說這時間長嗎？

 

當他熬了過來，看到Arthur的轉世再度出現在他面前的時候，  
過往的千年如雲煙，轉瞬即逝。  
但同時，使命感再度回到他的身上，因為...Albion，  
或者現在該稱United Kingdom將陷入重大危機。

 

魔法依舊存在，只是在現今發達的社會，更加不能讓這種非"科學"的事情曝光，  
千年的歲月，Merlin沒有閒著...持續吸收著世界的歷史跟學習新知，  
包括科技跟醫學，這些他將可能會運用到的技能。  
讓他萬分高興但同時也擔心的是...所有人都跟著轉世了，  
包括Gaius、Gwen...騎士們，當然...還有Morgana和Mordred。  
但首先...光是Uther就讓他跟Arthur吃不消了...

 

有些人有帶著記憶，有些人沒有，  
Merlin到現在也還沒參透這個原因，  
他想找時間去問問Kilgharrah...而他現在已經不是巨龍的形象...  
而是親民的幻化成老虎的形象，乖乖地被動物園豢養著，  
主要世局已經大不相同了啊，哪裡也沒有可以容入一隻巨龍的存在，  
而他也不想要離Merlin太遠。

那麼Aithusa呢？  
Morgana死後，Merlin最終是捨不得這條小龍，  
畢竟...他是Arthur跟他...創造新紀元的證明，  
於是一路都把她帶在身邊...呃...也同樣轉化成貓科動物，  
不過是一隻小貓，就養在Merlin的公寓裡，異樣地討厭Arthur，  
每次都要抓上好幾道痕跡才甘心。

 

「啊嗚！Aithusa！」  
就像現在，Arthur的褲腳被瘋狂抓撓著。  
「總有一天我會把你這隻貓丟掉」  
「你就是這樣對她，她才會那麼討厭你！」  
Merlin邊說，邊抱起Aithusa...溫柔地順著她的毛，順便再倒牛奶給她喝。  
「所以你冰箱的牛奶都是給貓喝的吧？」  
「嗯」  
「今晚...到我那裏去過夜好嗎？」  
「...Arthur...已經是這禮拜的第三次了」  
「我知道...」  
Arthur起身，輕輕地吻著Merlin的後頸。  
「可是我已經等太久了...」  
「太狡猾了...」  
每次...只要Arthur提起時間這件事，他就無法拒絕。

 

是的，Arthur還記得一切。

記得他是如何保護他，  
如何幫他穩固Camelot，  
如何為了他付出一切，  
當然，包括他會魔法。

 

有一絲欣慰，至少他不用再隱藏自己，  
不用假裝自己只是個笨蛋。

 

「Arthur...Aithusa在...」  
Merlin推著身上已然圖謀不軌的男人，掙扎著。  
「C'mon Merlin 她只是隻貓～啊嗚」  
Aithusa用力地跳到了Arhur背上，順便狠狠地刮了他一下。  
「哈～但她還是可以讓你吃到苦頭，我確定。」  
「如果不是你這麼寶貝她，我一定馬上把她送走！」  
「...好了～別小孩脾氣了，我們到你那兒去吧」

喵嗚

Aithusa不滿地叫著，  
這表示她今晚又得一個人睡嗎？

「抱歉...我一定會好好補償你的？」  
Merlin帶著歉意，溫柔地摸摸她的頭。

 

坐上Pendragon家的豪華轎車，  
Merlin不禁再度感嘆，真是個銜著金湯匙出世的男人，  
不論哪個世代，都是如此優渥，  
開車的是Arthur的貼身保鑣－Gwaine，  
Merlin同樣地很開心能再見到他。

 

轎車駛進豪宅，這並不是Pendragon的本家，  
而是專屬Arthur的別院，方便他在London總部處理事情。  
然而游泳池、後院等等...一應具全。  
「Gwaine，謝了，你可以去休息了」  
「好的。Sire。」  
「Gwaine...我已經不是Sire了。」  
「抱歉，還是改不過來。」  
Gwaine依舊帥氣，帶著迷人爽朗的笑容。  
「那麼Merlin，我們明天見」  
「好的，謝謝。」  
「他是我的，你最好別跟他那麼親近。」  
「噗，好的，Sire，我很清楚他是你的。」  
「Arthur！」  
Merlin一臉責怪的看著他。

 

「你不該這樣對Gwaine，他是個好朋友。」  
「我不喜歡你這時候還提別的男人。」  
「Arthur Pendragon！現在是21世紀，我不再歸你所管。」  
「喔？是嗎？讓我們看看待會是誰求饒」  
「Arthur！你這個dollophead」

 

柔軟的大床上持續傳來細碎的呻吟。  
「唔...嗯...不...Arthur...」  
「你知道...我最可惜的就是沒有在Camelot那張大床上抱過你...」  
「嗚...嗯...」  
「不過現在這張也不賴」  
「嗚...放開...熱...」  
Arthur擢取著他的下身，惡質的撫弄著，卻按壓著鈴口，不讓他發洩。  
「可以，除非你先求我～」  
完全就是報復性質的幼稚行為。  
「啊...求...Arthur...拜託...」  
Merlin臉頰泛紅...手也亂抓著身旁的被褥。  
「叫一聲老公來聽聽～」  
「哈？你瘋了不成？我們又還沒結婚～啊！」  
「現在，是現在還沒結而已～你以為我會放過你嗎？」  
「啊...放手...嗚...dollophead！prat！clotpole！」  
「Merlin～叫我老公～」  
「嗚...嗚...老...我真的會殺了你...嗚...」  
眼角泛紅濕潤，Merlin快到極限。  
「快點～不是很想要嗎？」  
更加過份地舔了一口頂端，另一隻手搓扭著乳尖。  
「啊～啊...嗯...老公...給我...嗚...求你...」  
「真好聽～」  
連Arthur自己也沒料到的狂喜，  
放開了桎梏，並且幫著Merlin發洩。  
「啊啊～啊...呼...嗯...嗯...」  
「舒服嗎？」  
「你有病！」  
「那也是因為你～」  
「啊...不...」  
「我想要了...你看...」  
拉著Merlin的手，到他炙熱的不像話的下身，帶著狡黠的笑。  
「你....到底知不知道羞恥兩個字怎麼寫啊」  
「不知道」  
覆上了他的巫師，雄健的體魄猶如神祇。  
「你...又變壯了？」  
「別拐著彎嫌我胖！」  
「唔...我沒有～我只是關心你的健康」  
「Merlin！Shut up！」

 

「唔～」  
盡力地摀住自己的嘴，不讓呻吟傾瀉。  
「Merlin...」  
「嗯？」  
「你不用忍住，沒關係。」  
「你不是...叫我Shut up的嗎？」  
「呵 你就是永遠不聽話是吧？」  
「...哪有...」  
我不是...不是叫你老公了嗎？  
心裡嘟囔著。

 

當Arthur終於進入了Merlin的體內，  
他真的感到－Blessing

所謂的Blessing，something good that you feel very grateful or lucky to have。

他的確既感激，又覺得無比幸運，  
事隔千年，他又找到了他。

「啊...啊～Arthur...慢點...」  
身材差距還是有的，雖然Merlin已經很努力鍛鍊身材了，  
但最終還是沒能練成那樣厚重的身版。  
「嗯？還會痛嗎？我們這週...明明做了好幾次」  
「不是痛...只是...」  
這叫他怎麼習慣啊？  
畢竟是...  
「快點習慣啊...我們以後還有很長的路要走」  
伴隨著莫名甜蜜的輕笑，然後吻住了Merlin。

雖然大多的時候Arthur都很粗魯，  
但是...這個時刻，卻特別溫柔仔細，  
在耳邊說了些膩人的絮語...  
例如：感謝你等待了我千年  
之類的話。

「啊...嗯...」  
一波波熱潮席捲，Merlin不禁緊縮著身體...  
「放鬆點...」  
「我沒辦法...嗚...嗯...」  
「你咬得太緊了」  
「啊...別...啊...」  
更往裡面頂弄，Merlin渾身一顫。  
「你好緊...好甜...弄得我快瘋了...」  
「啊...Arthur...嗯...」  
「呼...Merlin...Merlin...」  
戲謔的話再也說不出口，  
只剩下最原始的渴求，  
打從心底的，他要這個男人，  
無論他是巫師還是什麼...他就是要他。

 

「嗚～啊～Arthur...嗯～」  
咬著下唇，承受著他一次次強烈的進犯，  
互相交纏的唇舌，心臟都要跳出胸口般的劇烈喘息著。  
「Merlin...抱著我」  
「嗯～啊...啊啊啊...」  
用力的一次撞擊，Arthur將火熱的精液全數釋放在Merlin的體內，  
事後還繾綣不已的緩緩抽送著...  
「啊...嗯...別這樣...好奇怪...」  
這是一種說不出的親暱，  
明明該做的做了，完事之後...卻還被侵入著。  
「我不想離開你」  
「...你不會的」  
從Arthur濃重的氣息中，  
Merlin好像感受到了什麼。  
雖說已經過了千年，  
但過去的夢靨難免纏繞著Arthur，  
那些怵目驚心的過去...

「I swear I will protect you and die at your side」  
「這次，我想要與你終老」  
Arthur與Merlin十指交扣，並在上面印下一吻。

 

排定的美國行程，Arthur得搭著Pendragon集團的私人飛機到New York去開會，  
當然，他稱職的秘書－Merlin，得隨侍在側。

「明天到了之後要去跟Cenred開會，得注意他，可是商業上的敵手，不是個簡單的人物」  
「喔 那個討人厭的傢伙...」  
「之後要去視察Druids社區...他們的社區營造計畫是我們的子公司承包的」  
「Merlin～現代的Druids人還擁有魔法嗎？」  
「...我想是的，不過，或許最好不要提起這個話題，現在是敏感的時代...Arthur」  
「好吧」  
一把拉住他的秘書，拉著他坐到自己的大腿上。  
「Arthur...」  
一秒就看穿他毛手毛腳的企圖，Merlin瞪著他。  
「我們還有幾個小時才會到...」  
「那你需要休息」  
「你得陪我，我才能好好休息」  
非常不適合他的可憐表情，但該死的Merlin就是心軟。  
「...就一下下」  
「就知道你最愛我了」  
獲得同意之後，也不再猶豫，唇吻上了Merlin的臉頰、後頸...鼻尖蹭著柔嫩的肌膚。

 

纖瘦的腰身讓Arhtur輕易地就能緊緊環繞，  
手指靈活的脫掉外套，及解開Merlin的襯衫釦子。  
「你不是連自己的衣服都穿不好嘛！」  
「這不一樣～」  
Arthur輕笑。  
「你這心機重的傢伙！你是故意的吧！」  
「我喜歡你幫我穿衣服」  
「你以後都給我自己穿！」  
「不要這樣嘛～親愛的Merlin...我需要你」  
「我已經不是你的男僕了！」  
「我知道，你是我的伴侶～」  
「別鬧了～Uther不會同意的。」  
「只是時間的問題，別以為你能逃出我的手掌心」  
「...你需要子嗣...Arthur...」  
「天...你真能煞風景？你真的要跟我討論這個嗎？」  
「...我不是故意的...」  
Merlin藍灰色的眼睛裡，映滿著深沉的憂慮。  
「...Merlin...我們已經不是在中古時代了，相信我...」  
溫柔地將他的黑髮繞到他的耳後，輕吻著耳殼。  
「我愛你」  
「...我也愛你...Arthur...」

 

飛機落地後，就是跑不完的行程。

如同行程安排，他們去跟商業宿敵－Cenred開會，  
進到會議廳...Arhur跟Merlin都有點驚訝...  
驚訝的倒不是見到Cenred本人，而是他身旁那位一身勁裝，滿頭金髮的女子－Morgause。

「我來介紹，這是我新的商業夥伴－Morgause」  
Cenred說道。  
「你好，我是Arthur，Arthur Pendragon。」  
出於禮貌性，即使滿腹的懷疑跟震驚，Arthur還是跟她握手了。  
「我知道你是誰，我是Morgause。」  
拉出一抹帶著無限深意的笑容。  
Arthur跟Merlin都心頭一顫－她記得嗎？  
「Hello, Merlin」  
Morgause側過頭，對著Arthur身後的Merlin一笑。

 

她記得!!!

Merlin幾乎能確定了，他從Morgause的笑容裡可以看出一切。  
Merlin拽緊了手心...會議結束之後，滿手都是冷汗。

 

「Arthur...她全部都記得。」  
Merlin一坐上車，就驚駭地開口。  
「我發現了」  
Arthur安撫地將大手覆上了他。  
「我們怎麼辦？」  
「不怎麼辦，現在...她應該還不會有所動作。」  
「我們就不能做些什麼預防嗎？」  
「Merlin...別慌...Morgana還沒出現...而Morgause肯定在找她～」  
「我不懂...為什麼Morgana這次不是出現在Pendragon家族？」  
「我們都不知道這次會有什麼樣的挑戰在等著我們...但是我不怕...你怕嗎？」  
「...不...呼...我不怕。」  
Merlin微微地一笑。

命運的齒輪已經開始轉動，  
沒有誰能阻止，而他們只能一如以往，  
勇敢面對即將到來的所有考驗。

 

公事的行程結束，  
Arthur特別排定了Florida的假期。

進到飯店裡面，打開了大面的落地窗，外面馬上就是湛藍的海景。  
「我小時候在這裡過了幾年，我非常喜歡這裡～總想著要帶你來看看～這裡的沙灘跟海～」  
Pendragon集團在這裡有好幾棟飯店，當然包括了私人沙灘。  
「我今天讓他們關閉了這一部分的沙灘，這裡都是我們的～」  
Merlin從來沒有在英國以外的地方看過沙灘，  
又是驚奇又是興奮～  
「你喜歡嗎？」  
「嗯！當然喜歡！」  
「我們換泳衣下去玩吧？」  
「你真的有空嗎？」  
「當然有～你也暫時別想那些煩心的事情吧？嗯？」  
親暱的用手指刮搔過Merlin的鼻頭，Arthur陽光又炫目的笑容。

「哇～真棒～」  
Merlin穿了條花色的海灘褲，上身搭著同樣花色的輕便短袖襯衫。  
「是吧～」  
Arthur則是完全不吝嗇秀出他的好身材，僅穿著了四角緊身的泳褲，上身完全赤裸。  
「既然沒有人...我可以用魔法嗎？」  
Merlin整個玩興大起！  
「當然可以，隨便你怎麼玩～」  
Arthur吩咐一旁的僕人，讓他們架起遮陽傘跟準備些冰涼的飲料之後，就讓他們先離開。

 

「都沒人了，你想怎麼玩就怎麼玩吧～」  
Arthur戴上帥氣的墨鏡，一派優閒地躺在躺椅上。  
「嗯！」  
這時候的Merlin就像個孩子，口中喃喃念著咒語...

瞬間沙灘上的沙子捲起了小小的風暴，快速堆積著沙雕...

首先是大隻的Kilgharrah，然後是Aithusa...  
然後是Camelot城堡～Merlin玩的不亦樂乎。

惡作劇的想法在Merlin的腦海中成形，  
念了唸咒語，捲起了一大灘的海水，往著正在做日光浴的Arthur身上倒！

「Shit！Merlin你幹什麼！你這個可惡的小巫師！我一定要好好懲罰你！」  
Arthur追著Merlin到海邊去，  
就像是青春電影那樣，兩個人互相潑著水打鬧著～  
最後雙雙滾進了海裡，濕透了全身。

「我終於抓到你了吧～」  
Arthur氣喘吁吁地把Merlin翻身禁錮在懷裡，  
背後是被海水浸濕的軟爛的沙灘，海水一波波打上兩人的大腿處。  
「嘿嘿...」  
Merlin一個勁的傻笑，好久沒有的放鬆跟快樂。  
「...Merlin...」  
望向他漂亮的眼睛跟纖長的眉睫，情不自禁。  
「唔～嗯...」  
熱切的吻互相纏繞。  
「我們到上面去吧？你身體都涼了。」  
「嗯」

紅紫色的雲霞，夕陽把整個海景襯的非常漂亮～

坐在躺椅上，Merlin一邊欣賞著海景，一邊用毛巾擦拭著身體。  
「你知道嗎？其實我更喜歡遊樂園，聽說Florida有很多遊樂園～我們下次能去嗎？」  
「當然好～你喜歡什麼？Universal Studio？Disney World？」  
「都想去～」  
然後帶了點魅惑味道的，起身跨坐上了Arthur的身體...邊呢喃...邊吻上Arthur...  
兩人非常親密的接觸著，彼此之間只隔著薄薄的泳褲。  
「那你得給我些甜頭～我就考慮？」  
「你這可惡的傢伙...」  
雖然嘴上這麼說，但是卻是帶著無比甜蜜地微笑。

 

腸液又濕又熱的潤澤著Arthur的碩大，  
讓他進出更為順利，並且帶給Merlin更多的歡愉。

「Arthur...嗯...太深了...嗯...好舒服...嗯～」  
快感讓Merlin挺動著腰身迎合著Arthur，完美的弧線起伏著。  
「你喜歡嗎？嗯？寶貝～」  
情不自禁地親吻著Merlin光潔的後背，特別是他的胎記。  
輕輕地抓著Merlin的臀，揉捻著...  
「啊...啊...嗯...不...」

急躁而兇猛地將Merlin翻過身，然後再度進入他。  
「啊！輕一點...嗚...」  
一陣強力的擠壓，差點讓他喘不過氣來，  
一下就進到最深處，瘋狂地抽送著。  
「Arthur...Arthur...嗯～」  
Merlin只能緊抱著他，然後在他背上留下一道道抓痕。

幾個回合後，激情仍未停歇～  
Arthur扯開了Merlin的腳踝，  
強迫讓他打得更開，好讓他能更完整地佔有。  
「嗚...不要這樣...好奇怪...」  
「你很美～讓我看...」  
「別鬧了...哪裡美了...」  
「喔～Merlin...你就是不懂對吧？」  
「嗯？」  
「你就是不懂...」

你對我那該死的影響力。  
你對我下的...  
那該死的魔法。

 

壓下身體的動作，真的讓Merlin大叫出聲！  
「Arthur！嗚！」  
「弄痛你了？」  
「嗚...滾開...你這粗魯的傢伙...」  
裡面被摩擦的熱辣...一點點撕裂的感覺傳來。  
「我看看？」  
輕輕地退出...用手指進去探索了下可能受傷的地方。  
「...一點點流血...我很抱歉...」  
「你就不能克制點嗎！」  
這不是第一次他被弄到流血...  
Arthur總是會有那麼一兩次被欲望沖昏了頭，而無法遏止的傷了他。  
「...我...對不起」  
自知理虧，像鬥敗的公雞，垂下了羽毛，  
Arthur默默地準備到淋浴區去解決他自己仍舊高張的慾望。  
「...等等...」  
「嗯？」  
「你過來啦」  
「...」  
「我用嘴幫你」  
「Merlin...你不用...」  
「...閉嘴...」  
「...我真的很抱歉」  
「Arthur...好了」  
瞪了他一眼...Merlin輕輕地張開口，將Arthur的慾望吞進口中，  
溫柔地吮吸著，一手還撫弄著他的囊袋。  
「喔...Merlin...好棒...唔嗯～」  
「唔...呼...嗯～」  
賣力地舔弄吮吻，一邊分神也撫弄著自己。

當Arthur將他的精液全數灌注在Merlin口中的時候，  
Merlin自己也發洩了慾望...小腹跟沙灘上，點點白濁。

 

「處罰你待會要幫我擦藥」  
「沒問題」

是他寵壞了Merlin嗎？  
總覺得他越來越有皇后的架式跟氣息了，  
但是他卻甘之如飴。

 

完美的假期總有結束的時候，  
回到倫敦即將面對現實。  
處理不完的公事、Uther的壓力，  
明裡暗裡來的魔法挑戰，  
還有未知的巨大難題，  
一切的一切都將再度考驗著兩人。

 

「Are you ready for this?」  
「Yes. My Lord.」

飛機翱翔在晴空中，  
Arthur定定地緊握著Merlin的手，  
無論什麼困難，  
我們將一起度過～  
而這次，我不會再放手。

 

完


End file.
